


Two Birds With One Stone

by PersonaShipper123



Series: Pride Month 2019 [2]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crushes, Crying, F/F, Female Persona 3 Protagonist and Male Persona 3 Protagonist are Twins, Fluff, Fuck you Atlus I liked Saori!, Gay Disaster Arisato Minato, Lesbian Disaster Arisato Minako, M/M, Some spoilers for Saori social link, Song references, Twins, What the hell did you expect?, Why did she have to leave?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: "Do you ever think when you're all alone?All that we could be?Where this thing could go?Am I crazy or falling in love?Is this real or just another crush?"—David Archuleta | Crush





	Two Birds With One Stone

**Author's Note:**

> This one came out a bit late but whatever! Happy Pride! 😄🏳️🌈

It was a nice day outside. Sunny, clear skies, no rain, no clouds. It wasn't warm, however. It was still quite cold, despite it being the middle of Spring. It wasn't freezing, but it was cold enough for people to wear coats over a good layer of clothes. But, it didn't stop the twins from hanging out with their confidants and strengthening their bonds.

Minako had decided to strengthen her bond with her friend, who was the team captain of the volleyball team. While Minato decided to strengthen his bond with Akihiko (totally _not_ because he had a _huge crush_ on the senior, no siree.)

The two males decided to go out to eat beef bowls, since it was nearing lunch. It was beginning to become their usual hang out place. Not that Minato was complaining, he can never turn down beef bowls. The two boys sat down on the bar stools and Akihiko ordered them both large beef bowls. Once Akihiko was done ordering, he turned to Minato. "I hope it's okay. I ordered the same beef bowls we got last time,"

"Oh, no, it's totally fine!" Minato rushed out, immediately becoming flustered at how loud he was speaking. Akihiko didn't seem to mind though. The senior smiled and Minato quickly returned it.

"How's the new sword?" Akihiko suddenly asked. It took a moment for Minato to understand what the other meant. He had completely forgot about the sword he bought for Tartarus. His other sword was close to snapping in half, especially after the last trip.

"It's definitely more durable than my last one. Probably stronger too," Akihiko gave a short nod, "That's good. We'll be a bit stronger, now,"

Minato nodded in agreement. "Definitely. How's the new gloves I bought you?"

Akihiko smiled brightly. "Fantastic! They're sturdier than my old pair and thicker, so now I'll be able to resist more hits," Akihiko gave Minato's back a small pat, "Good thinking, leader,"

A light blush spread across Minato's face as he stuttered out a reply. "O-oh, no pr-problem!" Seeming satisfied, the senior placed his hand back into his lap, leaving the spot on Minato's back warm and tingly. 

That's been happening more and more often. Akihiko has been getting more touchy. He would mostly just pat Minato's back and shoulder, but sometimes he would wrap his arm around Minato. And every single time, whenever Akihiko would release him, the place where he touched would always be warm and tingly. Minako had explained that it was a "crush thing" when Minato had asked about it. Apparently, Minako had her own crush; it was on one of the girls who helped out at the library. Minako didn't mention the girl's name, and Minato didn't ask.

"Enjoy your meal!" 

Brought back to reality, Minato saw that his and Akihiko's beef bowls were in front of them. Akihiko immediately grabbed his chopsticks and started to scoop noodles into his mouth, Minato quickly mimicking. After about a minute or two, Minato's phone rang. He swallowed his mouthful of noodles and took out his phone. Minako was calling. The bluenette looked to a curious Akihiko and mumbled, "Sorry, gotta take this. I'll be back,"

Akihiko nodded, "Okay, tell me if anything's wrong," Minato nodded and stood from his seat before answering the call.

"Hey, what's up?" Minato asked, walking towards the exit. He pushed open the doors and stepped outside. There was no answer yet. "Minako? Are you all right?"

A sniffle came.  _"I-I...um..."_

She's crying, Minato mentally noted. "Minako? What happened? Do I need to come get you?"

 _"I-I don't know..."_ Minako sobbed, making Minato pace around anxiously.  _"I just..."_ Minako started to wail, Minato pacing around faster. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Calm down, tell me what the hell happened. Do you need me to come get you?" Minato rushed out, his heartrate speeding up. Minako finally stopped wailing and she was just sobbing now. She cleared her throat and audibly tried to calm herself.

 _"You-...You remember m-me talking a-about my crush, right?"_ Minako asked. Minato nodded, temporarily forgetting he was on the phone. "Yeah, I remember,"

 _"She's S-Saori Hasegawa..." A sob came, "She's leaving in two days!"_ Minako started to sob while Minato tried to think about who Saori Hasegawa was. He thought long and hard until he finally remembered the student council members talking about her, and a few male students asking if they "could buy her services."

"Saori Hasegawa...I think I know her. A lot of our classmates talk about her," Minato reported. Silence suddenly came, a small pit forming in Minato's stomach.

 _"God, it's all their fault! Saori didn't deserve that! It's all their fault!"_ Minako wailed, Minato immediately regretting adding that last bit to his sentence.  _"S-Saori...she was tricked into getting her picture t-taken and...now everyone thinks she's some whore! Now she's leaving me!"_ Minako sobbed, Minato feeling entirely helpless. 

Minato balled his hands into fists. He hated this feeling. His sister, his only family, is broken hearted and he isn't there for her. 

"Hey, sis, do you want me to come and get you? You're at school right? I can come get you and we can...I don't know, get food and watch movies? Like we used to in middle school?" Minato suggested, his foot tapping in an inhuman-like speed. His anxiety was near its peak at this moment.

After what seemed like forever, Minako finally mumbled,  _"I...I would like that..."_

Minato sighed in relief. "Okay, I'll come get you. Give me a few minutes and I'll be there. Meet me at the gates okay?"

Minako cleared her throat and sniffed,  _"O-okay... Thanks, Mina..."_

Minato smiled at the nickname and nodded, "No problem, 'Nako. See you in a bit," Minato pulled the phone away and hung up. He was about to make a beeline for the school, only to remember that he was with Akihiko.

"Shit..." The boy cursed under this breath, begrudgingly walking back into Hakagure. Akihiko immediately turned and had a concerned, yet relieved look on his face. 

"Hey, everything okay?" The senior asked. Minato sighed, "I'm sorry, senpai, but I need to go..."

Akihiko tilted his head to the side, a look of sadness and innocent confusion on his pretty face. "Is everything okay? Who was on the phone?"

"It was Minako. I need to go pick her up. She's... not doing so good and I need to be there," Minato quickly explained. "I hope you understand,"

Akihiko quickly shook his head, "Oh, of course! Do you want me to go with you?"

Minato thought for a moment. "...are you sure?"

Akihiko nodded, determined. "Of course. I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't,"

Minato let out a small chuckle, "Yeah, you're right. Okay, let's go," 

Akihiko quickly paid for their beef bowls and the two of them were out of Hakagure in seconds. About a minute into the walk to the school, Akihiko started to ask a few questions. "What was wrong with Minako?"

Minato sighed, "...a very close friend of hers is moving away because someone pulled a sick trick on them. And now, everyone in school hates them,"

"Damn... How's Minako handling it?"

"Honestly? She's a wreck. I can tell on the phone. That person is very important to her," Akihiko hummed, clearly processing the information. The two were in silence for a while after that.

"...did she want you to come get her?" Akihiko suddenly asked, his voice monotone and his face unreadable. Minato shook his head, "No, I offered and she happened to agree. I told her that we could just get some food and watch movies. We did that in middle school whenever one of us were going through a rough time,"

Akihiko suddenly had a smile on his face. "You two are pretty close, huh?"

Minato had a small blush appear on his cheeks. "W-well...yeah, I guess so. She was my best friend growing up. She still is. And she's my only family. Family...sticks together," a small smile spread across Minato's face. "That's what my mom said at least,"

Akihiko had a surprised look on his face. "Y'know, that's the first time you ever mentioned your mom. What was she like? If you don't mind me asking,"

Minato's smile grew brighter, "Oh, man, she was my hero. She was always there when I was going through a rough time. You know, she always knew exactly what to say. She had a pretty voice too; she used to sing me and Minako to sleep. Sometimes, my dad would come in and join...!" Minato's smile quickly faded, and he was met with sadness. "...I miss them. I miss them so much..."

Minato's eyes met his shoes and he felt like a ten ton weight was strapped to his shoulders. He really missed his parents. He knew Minako did too. Sometimes, Minako would come in to Minato's room and sleep over because of a nightmare she had. Other times, it would be Minato who came into her room. A few times, Minako would suddenly have a meltdown just because she remembered their parents. Minato would occasionally close himself off just to recollect himself before he had his own meltdown. It caused some concern, yes, but it was necessary.

Arms suddenly wrapped around the boy, bringing him back to reality. It took Minato a few moments to realize that tears were streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't remember the last time he cried. A hand rubbed soothing circles on his back. Minato choked on a sob and grabbed Akihiko's red sweater and clenched it as he cried. The senior had his hand tangled in the junior's hair as he whispered soothing words.

"Hey...shh...it's okay..." Akihiko whispered, rubbing more circled onto Minato's back. Minato cried into Akihiko's sweater for a while until he finally calmed down. He was trying to catch his breath when Akihiko pulled away just so he could look at the tearful boy. "...you have a lot of pain, don't you?"

Minato huffed out a small chuckle. "You could say that..." He sniffed as he wiped away his tears with his sleeves. Akihiko sighed, "I'm so sorry, I didn't even think. I shouldn't have brought up such memories..."

Minato shook his head, trying to dry more tears, "No...no it-it's fine. I'll have to deal with it sooner or later, right?" 

Akihiko gave a sad smile and was suddenly bringing his hand up to Minato's cheek, and wiping away more tears. A deep, dark red blush spread across the tearful boy's face, making him freeze in place. While the senior wiped away his kohai's tears, he leaned in and his lips met the other's. Minato's eyes widened in shock and his body shook. 

Akihiko pulled away and gave Minato a guilty look. "...I'm sorry. I know, I shouldn't have done that, but I just couldn't-"

Minato took hold of his senpai's sweater and pulled him in for another kiss. Akihiko made a noise of surprise, but returned the kiss not a moment later. He held Minato closer than he did before and he didn't release his cheek. Suddenly, Minato's phone buzzed twice in his pocket. He and Akihiko pulled away, Akihiko laughing in amusement while Minato pressed his forehead against the other's chest.

"I am so sorry...!" Minato chuckled in embarrassment. He pulled away and pulled out his phone. He had received a message from Minako. "Oh shit, I forgot about Minako!"

 **Nako:** omg where r u

 **Nako:**  get here quik!!!!

Minato shoved his phone in his pocket and turned to Akihiko. "We should probably get to the school. Minako is getting restless,"

Akihiko chuckled, "All right," he took a step away from Minato and cheekily held out his hand, "Let's go,"

Minato smiled, taking the other's hand in his own. "Let's,"

* * *

"Mina!" 

Minato released Akihiko's hand and used both of his to catch his sister, who had just tackled him to the ground. 

"Ah!" Minato yelped, landing on his back. "Ow! What the hell-"

"I have a girlfriend!" Minako yelled, grabbing her brother's jacket and pulling him up closer to her face. " _A girlfriend_!"

Minako shook Minato in excitement as she repeated "I have a girlfriend" many times in a row. Minato could hear Akihiko's laugh in the distance as his neck flopped back and forth.

"Je-sus! Mi-na-ko! _Stop_!" Minato begged, his sister immediately letting him go. Which resulted in him hitting his head on the concrete ground. "Ow! Shit!"

"Minato!" Akihiko gasped, immediately kneeling down next to the hurt junior. "Are you okay?!"

Minato groaned, rubbing his head and neck as he propped himself up into a sitting position. Minako crawled off of him and sat next to her brother who hissed in pain. "Aside from getting both whip lash and a concussion, I'm fine..." 

"Sorry!" Minako chirped. "But are we not going to discuss the fact that _I have a girlfriend_?!" 

"You've said plenty,"

"Hey!"

Akihiko chuckled, "So? Who's the lucky gal?"

Minako squirmed where she sat. "It's Saori!" Minato immediately sat upright, completely attentive, "Really?! Wait, but-"

"She's staying!" Minako yelled, excitedly. Excited may have been considered an understatement at this point. "I may have accidentally yelled that I liked her, and she said she felt the same! And then, she called her parents and _begged them_ to let her stay!"

Minako squealed and pulled both boys in for a group hug. "THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

Minato and Akihiko laughed, pulling away from the giddy girl. Minato grabbed Akihiko's hand, their fingers intertwining. A blush appeared on both of their faces. "I second that," Minato said. Minako stared at their hands and gasped.

"Oh. My. _God_! Mina!" Minako squealed again and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. "I'm so happy for you two! Get in here, senpai!" Minako grabbed Akihiko's damp sweater and pulled him in for another group hug.

Akihiko laughed, while Minato gasped for air. "'Nako... can't... _breathe_!" 

"Oh! Sorry!" Minako released them both, her twin gasping for air dramatically. "But seriously! I can't believe we both got dates on the same day! God, it's just like prom!" the brunette giggled, "Remember the punch bowl incident-"

"Uh-uh, I'm gonna stop you right there," Minato said immediately, holding up the stop sign in front of his sister's face. Minako giggled while Akihiko raised his eyebrows.

"'Punch bowl incident?'" Akihiko asked. Minako gasped, "Oh my god! I need to tell you-"

"Minako, for the love of all that is holy in this universe, please _do not_!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I love every single one of you! Be yourself and be proud, have a wonderful Pride Month! 🏳️🌈


End file.
